


Reagan Returns from Hell.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [39]
Category: Angel: the Series, Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What were to happen if Ra Al Ghul had managed to have Reagan's soul taken from her. Would the heroes be able to save her or will it be too late.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Reagan Returns from Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at one of the Warehouses in Gotham the Crows along with Heroes rush in looking for Reagan who thanks to Ra Al Ghul made her evil by having her soul removed an in 

doing so she started helping him try and end the world such as it is. During that time Mark had called in some other friends to help them try and track down Reagan and 

see if they couldn't give her back her soul after finding her everyone of them got into a fight with all of Ra Al Ghul's men as their all fighting them Mark rushes off 

to go and help Oliver Sara Kate and Maggie with Reagan as their fighting her Oliver's trying to reach her but she just laughs at him and taunts them as he turns the 

corner he sees all four them fighting her Mark seeing Kate's garbling gun on the floor he rushes over to it and grabs it up seeing what he's doing Kate stands in her 

line of view of him as he gets to it he grabs it up and fires it at her and it wraps her waste and he pulls her back onto the ground as Constantine comes into view and 

speaking in a language he doesn't understand but knows what he's doing over the next several minutes Reagan tries to get out of as she continues Mark keeps a good hold 

on it until Constantine finishes with the spell and Mark let's her go and then hands the garbling gun to Kate who takes it from him and looks down at her girlfriend as 

Nyssa runs around the corner and over to them.)

Mark: You are right?  
Nyssa: Yeah. I just can't believe he would do this.  
Mark: I know i'm sorry.  
Nyssa: Not your fault.

(He nods his head as Reagan starts coming too and looks around the room as she's looking around she looks up at her friends and family.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She takes her cowl off and kneels down next to her as she sits up and then Kate grabs her into a hug getting Mark look at them and laughs at them.)

Oliver: That the end of it?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.  
Angel: Careful of what you wish for?  
Mark: Why?  
Angel: You really have to ask?  
Mark: No.

(He laughs at him as Mark walks over to Reagan and hangs onto her getting her to laugh at him.)

Reagan: What the hell did i do?  
Mark: All i gotta say it's a very long story.  
Reagan: Okay i can take for now anyway.

(He looks at her and laughs. As they continue to have an emotional reunion with Reagan they turn and look at then turns and looks Reagan. Whose standing there not sure 

of what to do or say.)

Reagan: Mark tell me i didn't open that.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Yes you did.  
Reagan: Oh god. What?  
Mark: Like i said it's a very long story.  
Reagan: Well than shorten it?  
Mark: Ra Al Ghul took your soul in order to well end the fucken world.

(She looks at him and then looks at it.

Reagan: How the hell do we close it?

(Mark looks at her and then to Angel who looks at them not sure of what to them.)

Mark: The same way we did it last time.  
Reagan: How?  
Mark: One of us has to kill you.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm not doing it. And don't even think about asking your brother or sister to do it.  
Reagan: You have no choice. It has to be done.  
Mark: We all have choices.

(He walks off but she grabs him.)

Reagan: Mark that gets any bigger and the earth you guys faught so hard to bring back goes away for good.  
Mark: Don't.  
Reagan: I'm not asking.  
Mark: I'm not doing it.  
Angel: Mark!

(He looks at him and then over at the portal which is opening even more.)

Mark: Kate's gonna hate me.  
Reagan: I know.

(He looks at her and then reaches down and grabs up the sward.)

Mark: She kills me and you come back i'm gonna haunt your ass Queen.

(She looks at him and laughs. He goes to do it but someone grabs the sward from him.)

James: Don't.  
Mark: What?  
James: There has to be another way.  
Mark: There isn't. I've seen this thing before and of all honesty Olsen since when did you give a rats about Reagan anyway. You were all about her being just like her 

brother.

(He looks at him and backs off.)

Faith: Guys i'd hate to say it but if you don't hurry.

(Mark without thinking sticks sward into Reagan and looks at her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's fine.

(Then she falls into the portal as Mark gets thrown backwards as he goes back it closes up and Mark looks at it as Kate rushes over to him and looks him over as he 

looks at the spot where Reagan was and then looks at his bestfriend.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine.

(He lies there not sure of what to say to anyone Oliver walks over to him and looks at him as Mark looks at him. He gets up and looks at him.)

Mark: If you're gonna punch me go right away. I won't stop you. Hell right now i wanna punch myself.

(He walks off as they all look at him and know he's going to feeling guilty as he walks off Oliver looks at the spot where the portal and Reagan were and tries to keep 

from losing it but isn't having any luck as Thea Mia and William walk up to him.)

Mia: He did the right thing dad.  
Oliver: I know and he's going to be feeling it for a long time.  
Thea: She going to be in there forever?  
Angel: No.

(They turn and look at him.)

Kate: What?  
Angel: I came back after three months.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Kate: Really?

(He nods his head at her.) 

Angel: Which surprised me because i did a hell of a lot worse than she did.  
James: She killed people.  
Angel: So did i. And when i got my soul back i couldn't remember any of it. And it's going to be the same for her.   
James: Doesn't.

(Oliver having enough walks over to him.)

Oliver: I've just about had it with you Olsen. 

(He looks at him as he back up.)

James: I was just.  
Oliver: I get it you don't like anyone who has money or someone who has the last name of Luthor.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Kate: Oliver!

(He looks at her and backs off as he walks off with his sister and kids right behind him.)

James: I.  
Kate: Not another word. Damn it Olsen can't you ever keep your damn mouth shut.   
Alex: When it comes around to James he's never been to good at that.

(They all walk around him and he knows their all annoyed with him. Later over at the Hold up Mark's sitting off on his own wanting to be alone. As he's sitting there 

he's thinking about the look in Reagan's eyes as he stuck the sward into her then looks off then gets up and walks out of the bar as he walks out Sophie watches him 

leave and feels bad for him as she looks at Kate.)

Kate: He's going to be feeling the worst of it.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: It's hell Sophie i don't know I've never been and to be honest i never really wanna go there.  
Sophie: Who does?  
Kate: Not me that's for sure. But i'm pretty sure we can get James Olsen sent there.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs. Outside Mark walks out of the bar and walks towards the side of the building as he gets outside he walks towards the wall and starts 

punching it seeing someone beating on the wall William walks over to him and grabs him away from the wall and turns him to look at him.)

William: Mark!

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Don't don't try and make me feel better because it's not going to do anything.  
William: We don't blame you. You had to do it in order to save the world Mark come on.  
Mark: No don't Mark come on. I killed her William i sent her to hell.  
William: Do you honestly think Reagan would of been mad at you?  
Mark: You didn't see the look in her eyes William. I did.  
William: My dad me and Mia all understand why you did it. Hell even Kate understands why you did it.   
Mark: Well i'm glad you guys understand it because i sure as hell don't understand it.  
William: You faught hard to bring earth back it. It's only fitting that you would fight just as hard to keep it around a lot longer. Then he wanted it to.  
Mark: Doesn't make what i did hurt any less.  
William: I didn't think it would.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: You know for you being Oliver Queens son.  
William: What?  
Mark: You show more brains then he does.

(William looks at him and laughs at the joke then calms down.)

William: I'll try not to let it get to my head.  
Mark: Yeah please don't.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.  
William: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. Thanks for the talk.  
William: Yeah you bet.

(Mark nods his head at him as he walks off to go back inside of the bar as he walks in William stands there not sure of what almost happened but really hopes he can 

keep himself from doing it again. Unknown to him his sister saw how close they were and walks over to him.)

Mia: William!

(He turns and looks at her.)

William: Tell me you didn't see that?  
Mia: I would but i did.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

William: Damn.  
Mia: What is going on with you?

(He looks at her and than looks off.)

William: I like him a lot more than i should but i do. And i know he's still feeling guilty over what he did and i know it just happened.  
Mia: William!  
William: I really do like him and i know he's still in love with.  
Mia: She's moved on with her life and i know he's been wanting to do the samething but.  
William: Yeah i know that.  
Mia: And i like i said.  
William: I know that. And i'm not gonna force him into another relationship i'm not a lot of people out there.  
Mia: Okay. Just be careful William.  
William: I will be.

(She nods her head at him.)

Three months later.

(It's been three months since the heroes fight with Ra Al Ghul and since Mark sent Reagan to hell in order to save the world from ending once again and for weeks on 

end after doing so he would distance himself from everyone and in between distancing himself everyone had to tried to get Mark to talk to them including the friends he 

had called in to help them to find Reagan and get her soul back and when they couldn't do anything to get him to talk they told them they couldn't do anything until 

one of the Evermoist members showed up in Gotham and went to see Kate. Over at her office Kate's there looking over one of the many projects she's working on as she's 

looking at it they knock on the door getting her to look up at who it is and smiles at her.)

Kate: Vera!

(She waves at her and walks into the room.)

Veracity: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. What you doing here?  
Veracity: What i can't come into Gotham and see my sister.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No of course you can. It's just been a crazy three months.

(Veracity nods her head at her.)

Veracity: We heard. How's Mark doing?  
Kate: As well as to be expected.  
Veracity: That good huh?  
Kate: Yeah. And the fact that he was the one who had to be one to do it makes a lot worse.

(Veracity looks off annoyed with herself.)

Veracity: Where is he?  
Kate: Last time i checked he should be at work why?  
Veracity: I just wanna go and make sure he's okay. And if he's not.  
Kate: Vera!  
Veracity: I know we broke up for a reason.   
Kate: Did you or was it because Austin said it to be true.  
Veracity: Look i know it wasn't smart to take Austin at his word are right. It's just.  
Kate: Mark never would of cheated on you Vera and the fact that you even remotely believed the prick isn't going to make him feel any better about seeing you. Mainly 

given how you things didn't end to well with you two.

Veracity: I get it i was the bitch in that break up.  
Kate: I didn't say that.  
Veracity: No but you implied it.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off. Then the person they were just talking about walks into Kate's office followed by William who Mark started growing really close 

too found very easy to talk to other than his other friends who had finally managed to get through him and his life is about to become upside when he sees the one 

woman he didn't think he'd ever see again.)

Mark: Shut up i did not.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.

(He hearing his voice Veracity turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: Hi.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.   
Veracity: I'd ask how you been. But from what me and the other girls hear. You've been through hell.  
Mark: In more ways than one.

(She looks off and knows he's still pissed about how she ended things between them.)

Kate: William why don't we go downstairs and let them be alone.  
Mark: No it's fine. I was just coming to give an update on the inmates in Arkham.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: All as of last night are accounted for.  
Kate: Alice!  
Mark: Still on the run. But we'll find her.   
Kate: Okay good. What about Mouse and Tommy?  
Mark: Your dad's had us looking just about everywhere for them and we did come up with something down in the sewers.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Me William and Mia had been searching the Sewers and we came across a body.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Whose?  
Mark: Mouse's.

(She looks at him and than looks off.)

Veracity: Alice killed Mouse.  
Mark: By the looks of it yeah.  
William: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. That's the million dollar question.  
Kate: Tommy!  
Mark: In the wind and by the looks of it Alice might of made him a face too.

(He throws the skin down onto Kate's desk and she looks at it.)

Kate: Know whose face?

(He throws the magazine down onto the desk as well.)

Veracity: Bruce!  
Mark: Yeah. Tommy could easily be out on the streets wearing Bruce's face and no one be the wiser.  
Kate: Would Tommy of been around when Alice killed Mouse?  
Mark: I doubt it. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: You show our dad this?  
Mark: I did. He said we're to double down on patrol to make sure we grab the right guy.  
Veracity: We just better hope the real Bruce Wayne doesn't make his way to Gotham anytime soon.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Anyway. I just thought i'd come by and tell you.  
Kate: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He turns and walks off as Veracity puts her head down. William seeing the look on her face can tell she's still in love with him then walks off after him. Out by the 

elevator Mark's standing there waiting for it to come and get him as she walks out into the hallway.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her then looks back at the elevator.)

Veracity: Look i know you're still pissed about how i ended things with you.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Is that what i am?  
Veracity: Look i know there aren't enough apologies in the world that make what i did to you go away.  
Mark: No no there isn't. But than again getting back together with your prick of an ex boyfriend also doesn't make it any better.  
Veracity: I broke up with him again.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And why's that? He cheat on you again?  
veracity: No.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Okay so why'd you break up with him?  
Veracity: He went after one of the Bellas.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: When?  
Veracity: Second or third day of the tour.  
Mark: Which one?  
Veracity: Beca!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: And that was the man you picked over me.  
Veracity: He told me had changed.  
Mark: People like Austin Rose don't change unless of course your his sister. Who i have to say treated Calamity a hell of a lot better the second time around compared 

to the tool you got back together with.

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: You broke up with me Vera and because you did. You brought your dick head of an ex back into your guys lives. And because of that he went after your lead singers 

girlfriend.  
Veracity: Fiancee.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: At the show last night Calamity asked Beca to marry her.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Oh. Well when you see them tell them i said congrats.  
Veracity: I will.

(Then the elevator gets to the floor he's on and the doors open once their open he walks in and pushes for the lobby once he pushes for the lobby the doors go to close 

but he stops them and looks at her.)

Mark: I miss the hell out of you Vera.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: After i put that sward into Reagan and watched as she fell into that damn portal all i wanted was to go home and see you tell you that i had done something that 

i will forever regret doing. But i couldn't because you weren't there and i knew one of them would of been because you're on tour. But when that tour ends you wouldn't 

be coming home to me. You'd be going home with him.

Veracity: I know i'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I'd never cheat on Veracity.   
Veracity: I realize that. And i know it was stupid of me to believe him.

(He looks at her and nods his head as he walks out of the elevator and looks at her.)

Mark: There isn't a day that goes by that i don't think about the hell your sister and everyone else is going through because of me being the one who put that sward 

into Reagan. I know i did it for a reason and yes it did save the world. But to me all it did was cost your sister the woman she loved. It cost Oliver and Thea their 

sister Felicity her sister in law. And it cost William and Mia their aunt. I have to live with that guilt the rest of my life. And losing you just before all of that 

happened made it all the more worse for me.

Veracity: I know. And like i said i never should of believed him. I know the type of person you are Mark and you're far from a cheater. And you're also not a rapist.  
Mark: He raped her?  
Veracity: No. But he came damn close if it hadn't of been for Chicago showing up when he did. I have a feeling he would of.  
Mark: Good for him.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I gotta get back to work. But i hope to see you tonight.  
Veracity: Yeah. Me and the girls have one more show tonight so.  
Mark: Where?  
Veracity: The Hold up.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'll be there.  
Veracity: I sure hope so.

(He laughs as he turns and walks back over to the elevator Veracity walks over to him and turns him around as he turns around he kisses her getting her to smile in it 

as their kissing Kate walks out and laughs at them then walks back into her office then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Come with me.

(She smiles at him as they both walk onto the elevator to head back to his place. Over the next couple of weeks since unloading everything that had within the last 

three months onto Veracity and kissing her in Kate's office well in the hallway leading to her office both him and Veracity have gotten closer again and have gotten 

back together which of course upset William given how he was starting to feel about Mark in between getting back together with the woman he loves Mark went to see the 

final show on the tour that both Evermoist and the Bellas were on and heading the latest song they had been performing on the tour called love on top after hearing it 

everyone in Kate's bar went crazy and started screaming at them making them laugh Mark walked up to them and hugged them.)

Mark: The Bellas Gotham.

(Everyone continues to scream at them as Beca looks over at her fiancee and smiles at her which gets her to wink at her getting her to smile even more at her.)

Aubrey: And our former rival's Gotham.  
Bellas: Evermoist!

(The band laugh at them as they all wave at them and the Bellas walked off of the stage so that they could do their final song of the night and yes it was a crowd 

favorite as they performed How a Heart Unbreaks both Mark and Sophie start joking around with the song getting Kate and Julia to laugh at them as the song ends both 

Mark and Sophie clap hands making their friends laugh at them.)

Mark: Don't tell Tyler she did that.  
Sophie: Too late he are ready knows.

(Mark looks over at Sophie's boyfriend. Shortly after Mark sent Reagan to hell Tyler moved back to Gotham and started getting close to Sophie again and with approval 

from Kate this time Sophie asked Tyler out on a date he accepted. And they've been together ever since. Unknown to everyone in Reagan's life a portal had opened up in 

the same warehouse that they had their final battle with Ra Al Ghul in and someone was thrown out of it and landed on the ground as she looks around she sees it's 

empty trying to put the pieces together she gets up and looks around the warehouse as she's looking around someone comes out of the shadows and walks up to her.)

Angel: I had a feeling you'd be coming back at some point.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: Angel!

(He nods his head at her.)

Angel: I had that same look on my face when i came out of there.  
Reagan: Why?  
Angel: I don't know. But whoever sent you back did it for a reason. I asked myself that same question for days on end.  
Reagan: And?  
Angel: Let's just say. The only one who was happy to see me after came back was Buffy.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: Yeah well i have a feeling there's going to more people happy to see me than not.  
Angel: You talking about Olsen?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Angel: He's a prick and everyone knows it.   
Reagan: Meaning?  
Angel: Meaning that he did everything he could to try and make Mark realize that what he did was the right thing.  
Reagan: Shit.  
Angel: Reagan I did the same things you did after i lost my own soul i killed i tried to steal someone else girlfriend and i even tried to end the world thankfully i 

was stopped.

Reagan: Yeah but.  
Angel: I know she still killed me and i don't blame her i was a risk and she took care of it like anyone would.  
Reagan: I remember Mark's face when he realized he had to kill me.  
Angel: It wasn't easy for him. He felt guilty for days weeks and three months on end. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Kate tried and lot of your friends tried to get him 

to talk. They even called us in to try and talk to him. But he wasn't having any of it.  
Reagan: Is he?  
Angel: No. Veracity and her bandmates are in town including the Bellas.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Angel: Come on i'll give you ride into the city.  
Reagan: And get me some cloths while you're at it.

(He looks at her and laughs. After dropping Reagan off in the city Angel took off to go home. As she's walking around the city after getting some cloths Reagan's 

walking towards the Hold up as she's walking there someone walks up to her and walks by her as she gets to the Hold up Reagan looks at the building and then looks 

around then she leans against the building as she's leaning against someone walks up to her.)

Mary: Hey are you okay?

(Reagan hearing the voice looks up and turns to look at her. Mary seeing the face looks at her and nearly falls over but Reagan acts quickly and grabs her to make sure 

she doesn't fall over.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mary: Reagan!

(She quickly hugs her getting her to laugh at her.)

Mary: How?  
Reagan: No idea. I just came through the same portal i was sent through three months ago. And well when i came out was naked.

(Mary looks at her and then looks off not wanting to picture her sister's girlfriend like that.)

Mary: Good to know. How'd you get back into the city?  
Reagan: A friend.

(She nods her head at he.)

Mary: Did you.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(They both walk inside of the bar as they walk in Reagan looks around it and sees so many faces that she knows and doesn't know that is until someone drops a glass 

getting everyone to turn and look at them and getting Reagan to look next to them.)

William: Aunt Reagan.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Hi.  
William: Hi.

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him. As Mary looks at the faces of everyone else in the bar.)

Mary: She's back.

(They all look at her Oliver walks forward and grabs his sister into a hug after she pulls away from William.)

Oliver: Oh god. You're back.  
Reagan: I am i don't know. But i am and as of right now i don't really wanna question it.  
Oliver: Good don't.

(He pulls away from her as the rest of her friends and family hug her than pull away from her as Mark walks forward and sees her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hi.  
Mary: He felt the worst when you went to.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head at her as Mark gets closer to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him as their hugging everyone else in looks around at 

them and smiles at them all but one person and he just happens to be one the person Oliver threatened to punch if he ever said anything. Back behind them Veracity's 

standing there with her bandmates including the Bellas who look like they don't know what to do or say to Mark at this moment but knowing that he's hugging the very 

woman he had stuck a sward into makes them feel a lot better about what's going on.)

Calamity: I can't believe it.  
Veracity: Neither can i.

(Unknown to them Kate had walked forward and saw Mark hugging someone seeing who it is she walked closer to them.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Both her and Mark pull away from each other.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(Reagan walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks at them and laughs as he walks over to Veracity who pulls her boyfriend 

into her and he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as he turns and looks at Kate and Reagan together. Over by them they pull away from 

each other.)

Kate: I've missed you so much.  
Reagan: I missed you too.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

James: Seriously.  
Kelly: James!

(He looks over at her.)

James: No. She kills people and then gets her soul back goes to hell and then shows back up as of what she did doesn't matter.  
Mark: Hey Olsen.

(He turns and looks at him.)

James: What?  
Mark: Keep it up or i'll be stuffing one of Oliver's arrows up where the fucken sun don't shine.

(James looks at him and knows he's annoyed with him.)

Mark: All you've done the last three months is make me out to be some damn killer. But yet everyone else here all understood why i did what i did. Why the can't you 

understand that?

(He looks at him and remains quiet.)

Mark: I was starting to wonder if the Luthor hater was going to keep talking.  
Kara: Hey.

(He looks at her and than looks off.)

Kara: Reagan's alive and back with us.  
Mark: I know she is. And if he doesn't think for a damn second doesn't realize the hell i went through for three fucken months he'll never know what it's like to take 

a life. Because i do. I served in the military i faught over seas. I took lives i took the working for the DEO and hell I've had to take a life while working for the 

Crows. But unlike the wanna be super hero here. I don't act like i'm above it all. I went through hell when i stuck that sward into Reagan i felt like shit when i did 

that. I went days and weeks wondering if Kate or anyone else in this room hated me. Reagan's one of my bestfriends Olsen. If you can't understand that then you're no 

better than Lena's nutcase of a brother.

(James looks at him and knows Mark's pissed at him.)

James: I.  
Mark: Save it. Reagan's alive and back. I'm happy about it along with everyone else in this room.   
James: I know that.  
Mark: So why the hell can't you share that same happiness huh. Your sister and Alex came over and hugged her. But you. The only thing the great James Olsen thinks 

about is himself no one else just himself. And his fucken ego. You're no hero James. The real hero in all of this is Reagan.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

James: She's not.  
Mark: No. She is i might of put that sward into her but she's the one who fell into the portal closing it. I don't want to take credit for something she did. 

Guardian's no hero James I've said this once and i'll say it again.  
James: What?  
Mark: Guardian's a damn joke.

(Then he turns and walks off as he walks off James just stands there in shock as Kelly walks off after her friend with Alex right behind her.)

Kara: You happy now?

(He looks at her and can tell she's pissed at him. Kara walks over to Lena whose standing there looking just as annoyed with him.)

Lena: And i dated him.  
Kara: Yup.  
Lena: That's okay. I got something better.

(Kara looks at her and laughs as she kisses her then pulls away from her. Through out the rest of the night Reagan continues on with her reunion with her friends and 

her family as her reunion with everyone continues she looks over at Mark every now and then and smiles at him knowing that everything he said was true because he might 

of put the sward into her but she helped out a lot when she fell into it closing the portal up for good. And knowing she has a friend like that makes it all the more 

better that she faught hard to get back to her friends and family because as long as she has them it was worth her three months of fighting to get out of Hell all the 

more worth it and she couldn't think of better way of celebrating other than being right here with her friends family and the woman she loves. And no one not even 

James Olsen was going to ruin this reunion for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because coming up later is a new chapter of Blood Oath we will learn just who beat the hell out of Jacob and Tyler in Prison.


End file.
